


【EC/狼队】斯特勒门徒 01

by traum2000



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traum2000/pseuds/traum2000
Summary: 绝命毒师+绝命律师AU化学家C×毒贩E打手L×律师SCharles Xavier原本是一位化学家，却因遭人陷害沦落为一名高中化学教师。出于对孩子们的喜爱，他选择了暂时忘记过去，兢兢业业工作——而某一天，法院的一纸传票却打破了他平静的生活。他再度陷入学术论文抄袭风波！家境拮据，他无奈之下聘请失意的年轻律师Scott Summers。这场官司能否打赢？他又会在一连串的蝴蝶效应里遇见谁？最终他又能否昭雪冤案，圆科研之梦？





	【EC/狼队】斯特勒门徒 01

*****1*****  
“我觉得您是在开玩笑。”  
Scott Summers咽了一口唾沫，因为他如果再不清清喉咙估计就要哭出来了。他转着眼珠，将嘴角下垂，试图掩饰自己过于兴奋的情绪，直到一阵风从残破的窗玻璃外面冲进来，迷了他一眼睛的沙子。他终于呛咳出声，对面的人善解人意地拿出一包纸巾递给他，“擦擦眼泪，Summers先生。如果您觉得定金太少，我们可以继续商谈。”  
“不不不不不！”Scott几乎是尖叫般地喊出来，拼命睁大眼睛，里面是密密麻麻的红血丝，Charles Xavier甚至能看见那根在他眼睛里浮动半天的眼睫毛。按捺住想立刻把它揪出来再用马来酸萘甲唑啉清洗他眼皮内侧的冲动，栗色卷发的教师在心里默念了八句圣主耶稣。“那您的意思是......”他绝望地把脸埋在手心里，心想着能不能运用苦肉计说服第47名律师。“上帝啊，我就这么多钱了，如果再没有人肯帮我——”Charles拼命在脑海中回忆着大学戏剧表演通选课里掌握的知识，几秒钟后几滴眼泪就顺着指缝落到了桌面，打得啪啪响。他失魂落魄地放下了手，脸蛋由于刚刚和手心的摩擦更显得红润，泪光闪闪的眼睛比硫酸铜还蓝。Scott手忙脚乱地掏出他刚才递给自己的纸巾想还给他，不料一拆开发现已经用完。“您等等，我不是这个意思——哦我的老天。”Scott抱住脑袋瓜，大声叫Alex帮自己拿一叠毛巾过来。  
“那您就是同意了。”Charles迅速绽放一个迷人的笑容，面部的泪水荡然无存，Scott怀疑他的眼睛是不是像个水泵一样能吸能吐。“我同意......可......”他以迅雷不及掩耳之势把钱一股脑都拢到自己怀里，这才极有安全感地抬起头。  
“既然您同意了，”Charles腾地站起身来，优雅地鞠了一躬，那架势压根儿不像刚才的楚楚可怜。“那我就立刻回去把详细信息发送给您，”他戴上帽子，旁若无人地走到穿衣镜前面端端正正地扣好帽檐，“说到底，我知道您是知识产权行业的顶尖人物，这场官司您会为我打赢的。”  
“......Mr.Xavier，这句结束语不是对谁都适用。”Scott无奈地为他打开门，目送那辆别克英朗吭哧吭哧地发动，然后绕过小路渐渐远去。半腐朽的木制阶梯被踩得咚咚响，Alex拄着根拐棍几乎可以称得上是跳地走了下来，终于不出意外地在下来之后表演了一个平地摔，然后以令人惊叹的准确度把毛巾从窗户扔了出去。  
“你不是在楼下吗？”Scott跳了几步，突然想起来腿骨折的不是自己，于是扭了扭腰快步走过去。也难怪，成天和Alex呆在一起难免耳濡目染。  
“就算我在戛纳，你也能因为这点破事把我叫回苏格兰。”Alex翻了个白眼。“遇到大客户了？”  
“我怀疑他是想让我送一个人进监狱，而不是让我去帮他拿论文。”Scott扯着兄弟的手把他拽起来走到桌子旁边，“自己看！我的妈呀，钱！”  
“这不算啥。”Alex低头瞅了瞅，撇了一下嘴，“不过说正经的，Scott,你有多久没找到工作了？”  
“所以我想让你明白我激动的原因。”Scott扶他在沙发上坐好，拿起茶杯，手抖得像筛子。Alex另一只脚在下面踹了他的膝盖，随后一把夺过来给自己斟了一碗茶。  
“得了吧Alex！”Scott的声音都激动得变了调，“你以为现在还是你当初那个时代？找份工作你以为那么容易！想想，这还只是定金而已——不久之后，我们可以买熏肉，最贵的那种，不用吃清水白菜！我还可以给你买一身新衣服，讲真的！这些钱能解决很多问题——”  
“我只知道你没把心思都用在研究上。”Alex不以为然地啜着茶，“Scott，我跟你讲过很多次，律师应该......”  
“见鬼，Alex。”Scott整个人都扑在靠垫上，“现在别对我说教，我求你了。我不是圣人，我只是想多吃几次荤腥菜而已，鬼才愿意天天把咖啡当水喝，还没活儿做！”  
“嘶，我腿疼。”Alex苦大仇深地长叹，有气无力地歪在沙发上。Scott举手投降，“我错了，你继续。”  
*****  
华灯初上，黄昏已至。往真正车水马龙的市中心还有一长段距离，此时的别克英朗正行驶在崎岖的小路上。  
Charles皱着眉头开车，不时神经质地往后视镜瞄几眼，生怕过一会Scott Summers跑回来高叫自己被骗了，拒绝接这个案子。心下如此，他不自觉地将油门往下踩了踩。  
噢，去他妈的Shaw。Charles使劲晃晃脑袋，本能地拒绝这个词进入脑海，最后恶狠狠地一拳打向方向盘。  
原本以为忍一时风平浪静，退一步海阔天空，谁知这无耻之徒得寸进尺，想把自己逼入绝境。五年前自己被Shaw带领的科研团队联合排挤，如今沦落成一个化学教师。Charles本身是喜欢教学的，可在踏入高中教室的一瞬间，他看到黑板上的元素周期表前40位，还是按捺不住抑郁失意想哭的冲动。实验室佩戴防毒面具，得心应手地操作仪器并对研究生讲解的那个意气风发的Charles Xavier如今已经被悲哀愤怒的情绪折磨得形销骨立，年刚而立过半，苍白瘦削的躯体让他看起来却憔悴得像是位肺癌晚期病人。Charles条件反射地捂住嘴，每当想到神采飞扬的过去和郁郁不得志的现在，稍做对比，他便很容易泪如雨下。  
就在前一周，他收到了法院传票。五年未曾谋面的Shaw指控他剽窃了自己的学术论文。Charles在了解此事时几乎背过气去。他不知道这个世界上会有这么不要脸的家伙存在——那篇论文几乎耗尽了自己一年的心血，从自行集资研究到深夜翻查晦涩难懂的有机化学德语资料，每个字都凝结着自己的血泪，这个狗娘养的居然好意思说那是他的原作？  
他寻找了46位律师开出高价，碍于Shaw庞大的关系网，所有律师不是推脱钱太少，就是直截了当地说自己不愿意趟这一滩浑水。Scott Summers看起来似乎比自己还年轻许多，也更加不谙世事。谁又知道最终的结果如何呢？  
Charles越想越郁闷，干脆停下车，在一片黑暗中摸索着香烟盒和那只需要按很多次才能闪光的打火机。是时候买个新的了，在按了半天之后他垂头丧气地想。  
点燃香烟，他徐徐吸入一口，麻醉感官的气体在口腔中萦绕。起身下车，Charles靠在车旁边，被呼哧呼哧往外喷的尾气呛得直咳嗽。在这半乡半城的交界地带，夜晚很少有行人经过。在一辆大卡车声势浩大地飞驰过去之后，一阵阴风刮过，吹掉了树上的几颗红果。  
细细簌簌的响声自树丛深处传来，Charles一个激灵回过神，开始怀疑自己为什么发神经在这鬼地方待这么久。在他不大点的时候，老外婆跟他讲过，苏格兰乡间毒贩众多，大多数都在这个点开始街头，尽管那已经是50年代的事儿了，不过谁敢保证他们的儿孙都从良了呢。  
Charles低声咒骂了一句，感觉后背一股寒意冒上来。树林的簌簌声更加大了，令人时刻担心什么时候跳出一只老虎或是一个抽大麻的。他的手抖了抖，赶快打开车门。  
就在此时，树林突然传来砰的一声枪响，还没等他反应过来，此起彼伏的尖叫声几乎令他头皮发麻，两腿一软几乎跪倒在地。“干你妈的杂种！”一声高亢的吼叫吓到他破胆，Charles手忙脚乱地启动车辆，油灯却闪闪发光。偏偏他妈的这个时候没油了。  
“操！”Charles的冷汗顺着脖颈往下淌，他已经听见了那个人往这边走的脚步声，心里已经把刚才停车的自己千刀万剐处以凌迟了。他慌乱着想拔出车钥匙，用力过猛后身狠狠撞上了车玻璃，这该死的灵敏玩意儿开始哔哔地发出警报声。  
“谁他妈的在外面？”刚才那个男声有些慌乱地逼问。Charles甚至看见那只手拨开了树丛，暗骂一句，纵身跳进另一侧的树丛，黑暗里睁大的眼睛盯视着对面，像是碰见了眼镜王蛇一般飞快朝后倒退，心几乎快跳出喉咙。  
耶稣啊，我还要活着，求求你！  
“谁他妈的在外面！”男人气急败坏地跳出来，手里端着支步枪。Charles心口一窒，险些吓晕过去。他一直是个良善市民，哪见过这种大场面。黑发男人气势汹汹地走过来，在他的车附近巡视了半天，高声骂了一句，抬腿就要踏进树丛。Charles几乎吓得瘫软在地，手忙脚乱地向后匍匐了一大段，距离那双向他走来的皮鞋才远了一些。  
“算了，Logan。”树丛里钻出另一个男人，高声喊那个黑发的。“回来，先把这些人解决完再说。谅他也跑不远。”  
那个被叫做Logan的男子又朝前走了几步，随后泄气似的回去。Charles鼓起勇气微微抬起头，看见他们消失在不远的树丛里。谈话声渐渐远去，他颤抖着腿挣扎着站起身，用了吃奶的力气朝身后的方向跑去。不知跑了多久，直到跑到那个小山包脚下，他才停下来，筋疲力尽地喘着粗气，眼前一黑，扑倒在地，又凭着毅力扶着地站起来，步履蹒跚地往前挪动。

一只手掐住了他的脖颈，他顿时心一沉。

“我说了，你跑不远。”  
身后是刚才命令Logan回去的男子的声音，带着嘲讽的冰冷笑意。  
“求……求求你——”Charles双腿无力地跪下去，用尽力气喃喃地恳求道，感到枪口顶在自己的后脑。  
“我不喜欢杀人。”男人温热的气息呼在他颈间，“我也知道你不是条子。”  
Charles倒抽着冷气，躯体在他手臂间颤抖着。  
“但永远别让我再看见你。”男人一把推开他的后背，“滚！”  
Charles吓得不敢回头，挣扎着爬起来，迈开腿没命地逃走。

“你怎么不杀他！”黑发的粗声叫道。  
昏暗的路灯在毒贩脸上布下一层光圈。高耸的眉骨下方，细密的睫毛抖动几下，男人端详起驾驶证上的照片，不动声色地扬了扬嘴角。


End file.
